


Kitten

by tsukki_23



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, SMUT!!, kenma smut!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:37:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukki_23/pseuds/tsukki_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a little down time with kenma is the perfect way to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> A BIG SMUT THIS TIME :O

He places one more kiss on your navel, it's feather light and very sweet. You can faintly hear him purring with content. You crack your eyes open to look at him, he settled in between your spread thighs, feline eyes traveling up from your sex all the way to your own gaze. 

It's almost too much to handle, so you close your eyes and lay your head back on the pillow on his bed. 

"Kenma please." You beg, pushing your hips towards him just a little more, searching for friction. 

He complies wordlessly, and leans in, giving kitten licks to your swollen lips. almost instantly you're flooded with warmth sparking up deliciously from the bottoms of your feet all the way to your stomach. 

His tongue continues a few more ginger licks to your entrance, before it finally dives in one, two, and finally three times before licking up to lap at your clit. The tip of Kenma's tongue applies pressure to the sensitive bud, and you mewl loudly, reaching down to gently card your fingers through his hair. 

"Faster." You breathe, clamping your thighs around his head. He loves getting you to this state, when you're helpless and completely at his mercy. He listens to you, and instead of gentle pressure with the tip of his tongue, Kenma assaults your clit with zealous strokes with the entire front of his pink muscle. 

Moans freely bubble up out of your throat, the pleasure in your tummy scorching hot. 

Your legs are shaky and as Kenma continues his assault on your clit, your legs jerk occasionally.   
Your hips rock back and forth, but Kenma is quick to put a his hands on your hips to hold you in place. 

You look back down at him, his eyes are closed and his cheeks are pink between your plush thighs. Both of your hands are in his hair now, both of his dark roots and bleached ends bunched up between your fingers. "Kenma-! Please just a little bit m-more.." 

Pleading desperately as you knead his hair, the pleasure boils over into an explosion of ecstasy, ripping a loud, throaty moan from you. 

Kenma continues to quickly lap up all you have to offer, and it makes your toes twitch as you feel the last waves of your orgasm washing over you. 

He moves his face away from your heat, his chin glistening in the late afternoon light. His eyes open to drink you in, and boy does he see it all. 

You're flushed pink, practically glowing in your post orgasm. 

He slips his dark red hoodie off, along with his t shirt. "turn around, ______." He's still shy, and he never does like to make a lot of eye contact during sex. 

You do as told, spinning around to lie on your stomach. You grip the pillow and press it to your bra clad chest, and glance back at him over your shoulder as you spread your legs again. He's precariously slipping out of his sweatpants, gently placing them aside as he crawls back over between your legs. 

You're slightly bigger than he is, and that becomes evident as you feel his small hands grip the back of your thighs. You lift your hips up slightly, and you feel his erection slide against your wetness, lubricating himself. 

"I'm pushing inside now." Kenma calls to you again to make sure you're ready. You nod your head, excited to hear him loose himself. 

He slips past your swollen lips and into the tightness of your warm cunt. He's not very big, but it's an easy size to accommodate. Kenma lets out a whine, and stirs for a moment, the calloused pads of his fingers pressing hard against the soft flesh of your thighs. 

"It's ok to move," you coo softly, reaching back and skimming your fingers along his wrist.   
He nods, comforted by the gesture and starts out with smooth, shallow thrusts. he starts building a steady pace, his breathing is certainly picking up in quick gasps and pants for breaths. 

He's impossibly cute like this, you only wish you could see his face better than the view your craned neck could provide. 

Before long, the sound of his bony hips snapping to meet the flesh of your ass reaches your ears, and you know he's close by the way he's panting and whining softly. The pleasure for yourself is growing, electric sparks firing all up and down your core. 

Now he's hopelessly rutting against you, he's working his hips as fast as he can, he's so close to pure catatonic bliss. His skinny little toes curl and he comes with a gasp, and that sends you spiraling into your own orgasm, your moans muffled by the pillow you're desperately clutching. 

His hips slow down, but he doesn't pull out. Instead you feel him lie against your naked back, his arms splaying out on the sheets beside you. 

You can feel his small frame pushing deeply with each breath as he calms, and one of his hands reaches up to grab yours in a feeble grip. He's tired, and you feel his cheek press against your spine and the flutter of his eyelashes tickle you as he shuts them closed. 

It's silent now, a few moments pass by. 

Then it's broken by Kenma's soft whispers.   
"You make me happy." He mumbles, and he's asleep on top of you.

**Author's Note:**

> visit me on my hq!! scenario blog: imaginehquties.tumblr.com


End file.
